


Fucked Up Heroes

by Krieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mikanni, Multi, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieger/pseuds/Krieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many times of walking by it, Eren finally was a student from that awesome High School he used to stare from afar. Mikasa knew that what Eren did was on purpose, because he knew that it was his only chance to get in that school. He wanted new friends, people like him, and he knew that Mikasa could also benefit from it. To Eren's surprise, the grass is not always greener on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment or Blessing?

**Author's Note:**

> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.
> 
> And if you liked this fanfic please feel free to check out my book! [Eternal Fixation](https://www.amazon.com/Eternal-Fixation-K-S-Grace-ebook/dp/B078JTYZ6H/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1514269181&sr=1-1&keywords=eternal+fixation)

Eren woke up at the sound of Mikasa knocking at the door of his room. "What?". He replied, half-awake and half-asleep.

"You better hurry, we're going to be late". Mikasa replied from the other side.

"Late for what?". Eren groaned.

"For class... You forgot to set the alarm, didn't you?". Mikasa said.

"No!". Eren yelled as he jumped out of bed. "No, no, no! Damn it". He added while running towards the door and dashing to the bathroom.

Mikasa shook her head and went downstairs to wait for him. After a few minutes, he ran downstairs all dressed. "Let's go!". He said and grabbed Mikasa by her hand. "We're off, Bye!". He yelled to their parents before slamming the door behind.

While walking down the street, on a fast pace, Eren looked at Mikasa. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the place". He smiled.

"How can it be exciting, this is supposed to be some kind of punishment, you know?". Mikasa replied.

"Nah, that's what they want you to think. I mean, think about it... We are finally going to meet other people just like us, and I bet all of the classes are going to be really fun". Eren stated. "There's the entrance, come on!". He added, happy, and grabbed Mikasa by the hand.

They both stood up at the entrance gate, staring at the big building in front of them.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so cool!". Eren said while walking towards the building. He turned to face Mikasa, walking backwards in order to talk to her at the same time. "I bet we're going to have like... training sessions instead of P.E! and--". He suddenly tripped, causing him to stumble.

"Hey! Watch it!". He heard, it was a girl's voice. He looked down and saw a freckled girl sitting on the floor, near the entrance, smoking a cigarette.

"Sorry". Eren replied. "I'm Eren". He smiled at the girl.

"Good for you". The freckled girl replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, and this is M-". He paused, noticing that the freckled girl was smiling while staring at something behind him. Eren looked over his shoulder and saw two girls walking pass the entrance. One of the girls had brown hair and seemed a bit hyper, and the other one was blonde and cute. "Okay...". He raised both brows and walked away, towards Mikasa.

"Hey, I think she likes one of tho-". He paused when he noticed Mikasa fixated on someone, he switched his gaze towards where Mikasa was looking and saw a blonde girl, with a sleepy expression, walking ahead in the company of two tall guys. One of the boys was blond, and the tallest one had black hair.

Mikasa had always liked girls, but it was only two years ago that she told Eren about it. Eren, on the other hand, thought it was brilliant. The way he saw it, Mikasa could help him get a girlfriend and save him from the embarrassment of 'Barking at the wrong tree'... worse case scenario, they could end up liking the same girl, but he knew that they could solve that if it ever happen.

Even though, Mikasa never had a girlfriend before. At their old school, she received several letters from girls that liked her, but she politely declined. She always told Eren that it was because she was different, he knew that was part of it, but he also knew that it was also because she never met a girl that caught her attention. Now, it was more than obvious that this blonde girl, whatever her name was, had manage to do so.

"Wanna go and say hi?". Eren asked Mikasa, chuckling.

Mikasa stared at him through the corner of her eye.

"I'll take that as a no. Hey! Maybe she'll be in our class and you won't need to ask her name!". He added, watching Mikasa blush a little. Both of them hurried inside when they heard the bell.

* * *

 After walking around the school halls, they finally made it to their classroom. Eren spotted a few empty desks, right in the middle, and walked towards them. He set his backpack on top of a desk that was right behind a boy with blond hair.

"Hi". Eren said to the boy. "I'm Eren, and this is my sister, Mikasa".

The boy smiled, turning to face Eren. "Hi, I'm Armin". He replied.

Mikasa picked the desk behind Eren. "Nice to meet you, Armin". Said Mikasa, politely, while taking a seat.

Eren saw the freckled girl from before, sitting on the first row of the class, to the left. He patted Armin's shoulder. "Hey, Armin. Do you know that girl's name?". He whispered, pointing at the girl.

"Oh, sorry... This is actually my first day here". Armin said, smiling.

"Really?! Is our first day too!". Said Eren, excited.

"Oh, man. That's great, I thought I was going to be the only one here. Everyone has a month of advantage, so they already know each other... I was so nervous". Armin said, smiling politely.

Suddenly, Eren gazed at the door and raised his brow at Mikasa when he saw that blonde girl walk in with the two guys. "You're so lucky". He turned and whispered to Mikasa.

Mikasa crossed her arms, in silence, and frowned at Eren.

Right behind them, two other guys walked in. One of them was wearing a polo shirt, with the collar popped, which made Eren instantly assume that the guy was a big douche. He was in the company of a freckled guy, that seemed too nice to be hanging around with him. Seconds later, the hyper brown-haired girl and the blonde girl that he spotted at the entrance, walked in as well. Both girls made their way to the first row, which explained why that freckled girl had chosen that particular place to sit.

"Sasha!". A boy ran inside, waving his hand at the brown-haired girl.

"Connie!". Sasha loudly replied.

Connie, which seemed to be as hyper as Sasha, sat behind both girls at the front row.

"Morning everyone!". The teacher said, closed the door and stood in front of the class. "For the ones that don't know, I'm professor Hanji Zoë and I'll be in charge of all of you". Professor Hanji explained. "So... I would like everyone to introduce themselves". Professor Hanji said, adjusting her glasses.

"Argh...". The freckled girl groaned, laying back on her chair.

"You first". Hanji pointed at her.

"But you already know me". The freckled girl replied.

"Yes, but your new classmates don't. Come on, you can do it, stand up".

The girl groaned once more before standing up. "I'm Ymir". She said and shrugged.

"And your power, please". Professor Hanji added.

"Alcokinesis". Ymir replied and smiled.

Eren patted Armin's shoulder when he saw him chuckled. "What's that?". He asked Armin.

Armin turned around. "It has to do with alcohol". He explained.

"Oh...". Eren replied and laughed.

"Ymir...". Professor Hanji looked at her.

"Just kidding". Ymir paused and began to form a ball of electricity in the palm of her right hand. "Elektrokinesis". She said, smirking.

"Thank you, Ymir. You". Professor Hanji pointed at Sasha.

"I'm Sasha Braus". She said and pointed at the window. Everyone looked outside and noticed that it was raining. "Atmokinesis". She smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, Sasha. You can stop the rain now". Said Professor Hanji. "You". She pointed at the blonde girl that was next to Sasha.

"I'm Historia Reiss". She smiled. "Amokinesis, that's my power but... I don't think I can give a demostration". She added, nervous.

"It's okay". Professor Hanji smiled at her. "You". She pointed at guy sitting behind them.

"I'm Connie Springer". A sudden, high pitched, sound made everyone clench and cover their ears. Once it stopped, he smiled. "Audiokinesis". He added.

"Thank you, Connie. You". Professor Hanji pointed at the guy with the popped collar.

"I'm Jean Kirstein". He said and blew away some paper sheets that were on the professor's desk. "Aerokinesis". He added with a smug expression on his face.

"You're picking those up". Professor Hanji ordered him. "You". She pointed at the freckled guy.

"I'm Marco Bott, and my power is Flyrokinesis. It means that I can create a forcefield, but I don't think I need to do it right now". He replied, smiling.

"Good, good. You". Professor Hanji pointed at Armin.

"Oh... I'm Armin Arlert...". He paused, while the floor began to vibrate. "Seismokinesis". He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Welcome Armin". Professor Hanji smiled. "You". She pointed at Eren.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, and my power is Mégethoskinesis... which means I can change my size but my clothes rips when I do it... so I don't think it's a good idea". He said.

"Don't worry about that, we'll get you a special suit so that won't happen again, either way, welcome". Professor Hanji tilted her head a bit. "You". She pointed at Mikasa.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman". She raised her right hand, palm upwards, and began to form a ball of fire. "Pyrokinesis". Said Mikasa and sat back down.

"Welcome". Professor Hanji replied. "You". She pointed at the tall, black-haired boy.

"I'm Bertholdt Hoover". He said, while steam began to form around him. "Thermokinesis". He said, nervously.

"That explains why you sweat so much, Bert". Ymir said, laughing.

"Alright, Ymir. Be quiet". Professor Hanji pointed at the blond guy. "You".

"Reiner Braun". He said, as an empty desk moved across the room. "Telekinesis". He raised a brow.

"Thank you". Professor Hanji tilted her head and pointed at the blonde girl that caught Mikasa's attention back at the entrance. "You".

"Annie Leonhardt". She said in a flat tone of voice. To Mikasa's surprise, Annie switched her gaze towards her and lifted her right fist while cristals of ice began to wrap it completely. "Cryokinesis". Annie said with an stoic look and shook her arm once, letting all the shards of ice fall on her desk.

"Marvellous! Miss Leonhardt and Miss Ackerman are extreme opposites". Professor Hanji said, with a wide smile on her face. "So exciting!". She added.

"Good morning". Said a man while entering the classroom. He had black hair and he was also really short, but with a stoic look on his face. "For the ones who don't know, I'm principal Levi". He said, while walking towards the front of the class and stood next to Professor Hanji. "I'm here to make sure if Mister Arlert, Mister Jaeger and Miss Ackerman are here". He explained.

All of the three raised their hands, Eren with a big smile on his face. "Why are you so excited to be here, Mister Jaeger? This isn't a vacation". Eren frowned and lowered his hand. "Let's get one thing clear here, people. You are all here for improper display of your powers in public, which means, you are all here because you broke the law. Unfortunately, for all of you, that means that your asses belong to the government from now on, and you will make up for any damage by offering your services and lives to this city. So, Mister Jaeger... if I were you, I wouldn't be so excited... you're not only here because you used your power in public, you are also here because you were nude in public". He added.

"Eww! What a pervert". Jean said and laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that my clothes rips when I change size!". Eren said to Jean, angry.

"Miss Ackerman". Levi stared at Mikasa. "I understand that you were trying to control your brother, and that was the reason why you had to make usage of your powers in public, as well".

Mikasa kept quiet, staring back at Levi.

"I went through your file at your old school, and you are a remarkable student. I hope this experience will help you to realize that you shouldn't let your brother's behavior to drag you down to his level, again". Said Levi.

"Yeah, we're pretty much scum in comparison". Annie murmured, but Levi was able to catch that.

"Miss Leonhardt, your father was a great man... I often wonder what happened to you. Maybe Mister Hoover and Mister Braun are not the kind of people you should be hanging out with". Levi raised both brows at her, Annie looked away.

"You are all under Professor Hanji's care, but if something happens, I'm the one that will deal with all of you. Unlike Professor Hanji, I don't give opportunities or second chances... I give punishments and I'm not nice. You're all mine for four years, so I hope you all understand how things work around here from day one". Levi said with an stoic gaze and exited the classroom.

* * *

Armin, Eren and Mikasa, went to the school's cafeteria together at lunch break.

"Great, our principal is an asshole". Eren sputtered. "He's lucky, you know? I could squish him like a bug if I wanted to". He added.

"I'm not so sure about that...". Armin said to him.

"Why is that?". Eren asked him, frowning.

"I heard that principal Levi possesses the power of Omnikinesis". Armin replied.

"Are you sure?". Mikasa inquired.

Eren looked at Armin and Mikasa, confused. "What's Omnikinesis?".

"It means that he can control all of the kinetic abilities... yours, Mikasa's, mine... all!". Armin explained.

"Oh, come on, that's impossible". Eren paused and looked at Mikasa. "Right?". He asked.

"Well, it's really rare... I read that like two percent of the population have that ability". Said Armin.

Mikasa nodded at Eren. "I heard about it, too". She said.

"I heard it as a rumor around here but, it makes total sense. How can you become the principal of a school that's filled with young offenders with special powers if you're not able to control them? Unless, you can over power them". Armin looked at Eren.

"Shit...". Eren let out and sighed.

"Even if it was just a rumor, he's in charge anyway. We're in enough trouble as it is, Eren". Mikasa said to him.

"I know, I know". Eren replied as they walked around the cafeteria to find a table.

Mikasa looked towards the table where Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were eating lunch, right at the end of the cafeteria. Reiner and Bertholdt saw Mikasa staring towards them, and raised their brows to Annie, she peeked over her shoulder and met Mikasa's gaze. Mikasa looked away and kept walking towards Armin and Eren.

Eren placed his lunch tray on a table, suddenly, Jean placed his tray in front of Eren's.

"This is our table". Jean said to him, frowning.

"I don't see your name on it, horse face". Eren frowned back.

"Do you want to settle this outside?". Jean threatened him.

"Bring it on!". Eren said, loudly.

"No, he won't". Mikasa stepped in, grabbing Eren by the arm and pulling him towards an empty table. "Sit down and calm down". She ordered him, Eren groaned and obeyed.

"This place looks kind of empty". Mikasa said and looked at Armin.

"Oh yeah, that's because only the ones from first and second year are at this building. Students get translated to another facility after the second year". Armin explained.

"What other facility?". Eren stared at Armin, confused.

"There's an special facility located far away from the city, where we can all practice our abilities without disrupting the peace. There are dorms so, we're going to live there for two years". Armin replied.

"We're going to have roommates?". Eren asked Armin.

"No, I heard that there are individual rooms for each student. Which I think is great, I don't think I can share a room with someone else, that would make me nervous". Armin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank god, I don't want to risk to share my room with horse face over there". Eren laughed.

Mikasa looked at the clock in the cafeteria. "We should head back". She said to Armin and Eren.

All three stood up and went back to the classroom.

* * *

The first day of their new life was over, Armin, Eren and Mikasa walked out together.

"Well, I'm taking the bus here". Armin said, around two blocks away from school.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!". Eren said, smiling.

"See you tomorrow, Armin". Mikasa said too.

"See you guys!". Armin replied and watched the step-brothers walk away.

Once at home, Eren ran to his room and threw his backpack on the floor. "Home sweet home". He said while stretching his arms. He knocked his shoes off and heard his mother say. "Dinner is ready!". From downstairs.

"Be there in a minute!". He replied. Eren peeked out of his room when he realized that Mikasa didn't reply.

"Hey". Said Eren, pocking his head pass the door of Mikasa's room. "Dinner is ready". He said to the girl, who was sitting at the edge of her bed, lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear anything". Mikasa said and walked downstairs with Eren.

During dinner, Eren couldn't shut up about how awesome was to meet people just like him, and how much of an ass their principal seemed to be. Mikasa on the other hand kept quiet, she just smiled and nodded when Mrs. Jaeger asked her if she had fun, just like Eren did.

After dinner, Mikasa went back to her room. She lay in bed, unable to stop thinking about Annie. She was intrigued by Annie, it wasn't only because Annie was the first girl she ever met to catch her attention at first sight, but also because professor Hanji was right, they were complete opposites. To Mikasa's surprise, she found herself wondering how Annie's ice-cold hands would feel against her skin. Mikasa let out a groan and sighed, trying to stop herself from thinking and get some sleep. After a few minutes of lying still and keeping her eyes shut, Mikasa finally fell asleep.

 


	2. Say hello to your new friends

"Eren! Mikasa!". Armin waved and join them at the entrance gate.

"Armin!". Eren replied.

"Morning Armin". Mikasa smiled.

"How are you guys?". Armin asked.

"Well, I'm extremely upset". Eren frowned.

"Why?". Armin looked at Mikasa.

"He's angry because we have Math". Mikasa said to Armin, raising her brow.

"No, no,no... It's not only about Math... it's about every-single-class we have". Eren sputtered. "All of our classes, normal... just... normal subjects... Can't you believe that?!. This was supposed to be a different school, Why aren't we studying things about powers or, or... something interesting and fun?!". He added.

"Just because some of us can set things on fire, or change size, doesn't mean that you can get away with it and skip proper school education, Eren". Said Mikasa.

"Today we have P.E...". Armin added, smiling.

"And I bet it's going to be just like in any other school". Eren frowned.

"Actually, I heard that professor... what was his name?... Smith!... I heard Professor Smith is going to teach us how to fight". Armin looked at Eren.

"Okay, THAT sounds interesting!". Eren smiled, excited.

"Eren, watch it". Mikasa said.

"What?". Said Eren, but tripped with Ymir's legs again.

"Seriously Jaeger?! Again?!". Ymir complained while standing up from the floor, where she was sitting.

"Sorry, I forgot this is your spot". Eren rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, save it". Ymir replied. "You're Mikasa, right?". Ymir smiled.

"Yes". Mikasa replied, with a serious look.

"You're cute... not as cute as Historia but, you know what I mean". Ymir smirked. "So, You're into girls, aren't you?". Ymir added.

"Yeah, she is". Eren said, Mikasa smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?!". He looked at Mikasa, eyes widen.

"Don't answer for me". Mikasa frowned.

Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry". He said.

Ymir wrapped her arm around Eren's shoulders. "I like your sister, Jaeger". She smiled.

* * *

At their classroom, Mikasa noticed that Annie was missing.

"Today, I have a special project for everyone. You're all going to work in-". Professor Hanji was interrupted by someone walking in. "Miss Leonhardt". She said when Annie walked in. "Late again, this is the fifth time this month". Professor Hanji added.

"Sorry, overslept". Annie replied as she walked towards her seat.

"Anyway, as I was saying... I have a special project. Everyone is going to work in pairs". Professor Hanji explained.

Eren turned to look at Mikasa and smiled.

"BUT! I'll be the one to designate each partner to everyone". Professor Hanji added.

"Why not a group of three?". Reiner asked while pointing at himself, Bertholdt and Annie.

"Because... no, Mister Braun". Professor Hanji replied.

Reiner crossed his arms, frowned and lay back on his chair.

"Miss Ymir, you'll be working with Miss Historia". Said Professor Hanji.

Historia gave Ymir a polite smile. Ymir, on the other hand, shrugged and said. "Fine by me". Trying to act cool.

"Miss Sasha, you'll be working with Mister Kirstein".

Jean looked at Marco with a sad expression, Marco patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Mister Springer, you'll be working with Mister Hoover".

Bertholdt looked at Connie and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mister Arlert, you'll be working with Mister Bott".

Both Marco and Armin smiled at each other.

"Mister Braun, you'll be working with Mister Jaeger".

Reiner shrugged, and so did Eren.

"Miss Leonhardt and Miss Ackerman... time for the opposites to work together". Professor Hanji stated, excited.

Eren turned to face Mikasa, who was staring at Annie's back. Annie, however, didn't make any eye contact whatsoever.

Professor Hanji handed, to each one, a sheet of paper with all the instructions about the project in it.

The bell for lunch break rang. "Everyone, have fun with the project". Professor Hanji added. Everyone stood up from their seats and left the classroom.

* * *

After lunch break, everyone went to the track field to meet their P.E teacher.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Erwin Smith". Professor Smith gave a welcoming smile. "Don't be fooled, this is not a regular P.E class. As an ex-military, I'm here to each all of you special fighting techniques, after all, you're not regular students". He paced from side to side. "You'll work on your endurance and strength, and I'm not planning on going easy with any of you". He added. "Now, everyone go change and be back here to stretch". Professor Smith took out a chronometer from his pocket. "You all have five minutes".

Everyone ran to the changing rooms.

While in the women's changing room, Mikasa noticed that Annie set her things right behind her and began to change. Mikasa hesitated at the thought of Annie being right behind her, she was too nervous to change but it was going to be far more awkward not to. After Mikasa was done changing she turned around, only to meet Annie eye to eye. Annie stared at Mikasa for a few seconds, with an stoic gaze, and walked away.

Back at the track field, Eren and Armin ran towards Mikasa.

"Alright people, time to stretch!". Professor Smith ordered.

Eren and Armin ran towards Mikasa, and all three began to stretch. Eren made a gesture for Armin and Mikasa to look towards Sasha and Connie's direction. They were both doing some weird fighting stances, like something taken out of a bad kung-fu movie. Mikasa, however, switched her gaze towards where Annie was. Annie wasn't stretching at all, Reiner, Bertholdt and her were just talking and not caring about anything else. Mikasa looked through the corner of her eye when she felt like someone was staring at her, it was Ymir. Ymir smirked and raised both brows, Mikasa frowned and focused her attention back to Eren and Armin.

While stretching, Connie and Sasha approached Mikasa. "Hey". Said Connie. "Mikasa, right?". He added.

"Yes". Mikasa replied, politely.

"So, I have a question". Connie looked at Eren and then back at Mikasa. "So, you two are brothers... but he's Jaeger and you're Ackerman...". Connie asked, genuinely confused.

Mikasa didn't mind that Connie asked, but she wasn't fun of the question anymore. Every time Eren and her met someone new it was always the same question, she didn't want to be rude but she was tired of explaining the exact same thing over and over again. As Mikasa parted her lips to speak, she heard Annie's voice.

"Why are you asking such thing?". Annie approached them, with Reiner and Bertholdt next to her.

Mikasa stared at Annie. _Is she sticking out for me?._

"No one wants to hear about it. Whiny stories give me a headache". Annie added and walked pass them to sit on one of the benches with the guys.

_Of course she's not, Mikasa._ Mikasa raised both brows at Connie and kept stretching.

"Geez, Why do you have to be so moody, Annie?". Connie complained and walked away with Sasha.

"Everyone stand up, time to run". Professor Smith commanded.

All of them walked towards the track and waited for Professor Smith's instructions. "I want five laps. In your marks, get set, GO!". He shouted.

Eren did his best to keep up with Mikasa, he wasn't much of a runner himself. "Woah... really special... class...". He said to Mikasa, panting. Armin caught up with Eren. "Don't worry, it'll get better". Said Armin. Eren stared at Armin in surprise. "You're... not... tired?". Eren managed to ask. Armin smiled. "I'm used to it. I actually like to run". He replied.

Eren chocked when he tried to laugh as he spotted Ymir, who was running behind Historia while keeping a fair distance. "Look... at... Ymir". Eren hit Armin with his elbow. Both boys watched the wide smile on Ymir's face, she was filled with happiness at the sight of Historia in front of her, running.

Everyone finished the five laps, Eren was the last one, and approached Professor Smith.

"All of you are in pretty good shape, I'm surprised. Jaeger, you just have to practice a bit more and you'll be okay". Professor Smith said. "By the way, Jaeger. Don't talk while you're running". He added. Eren smiled, still catching his breath, and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Back at the classroom, once the last class of the day ended, Historia approached Ymir.

"Ymir? I was wondering, Should we gather in your place or in mine to work on Professor Hanji's project?". She asked.

"Yours". Ymir replied quickly. She knew her room was pretty messy, and she was too lazy to clean everything up. Plus, it could turn out to be a huge turn-off if Historia saw it.

"Oh, okay, then". Historia smiled. "Tomorrow after class?". She inquired.

Ymir shrugged. "Cool". She said.

Eren, on the other hand, walked towards Reiner. He felt a little intimidated by Annie, who was just standing next to Reiner and Bertholdt. "Hey". Eren waved at Bertholdt and Annie. Bertholdt was the only one that gave a shy wave back. "Hmm... Reiner... We should get Professor Hanji's project going". Eren said.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Your place". Reiner replied.

"Alright... Bye". Said Eren, nervous. He heard Reiner laugh as he walked back to join Mikasa and Armin.

"Well, that wasn't so bad". Eren patted Mikasa's shoulder. "Your turn". He said.

"I'm not going over there". Mikasa replied, frowning.

"But... What about the project?". Eren asked, worried.

"If she doesn't show any interest, I'm not goi-".

"Ackerman". Annie interrupted. "Tomorrow, my place". Annie said and walked out of the classroom along with Reiner and Bertholdt.

"You were saying?". Eren raised his brow.

"Shut up". Mikasa frowned.

"See you tomorrow! Bye!". Armin said, as Marco waved. "He's a really nice guy". Armin said to Mikasa and Eren. "What?". He asked when he noticed Mikasa and Eren frowning.

"Let's go Armin". Eren pulled him by his sleeve and walked out.

* * *

Once they dropped Armin at the bus stop, Mikasa and Eren walked home.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?". He asked.

"Why would I be?". Said Mikasa, calmly walking.

"Oh, come on! You get to know where Annie lives!... AND! her room". Eren wiggled his eyebrows. "I would be skipping around if I were you. Getting the girl you like to invite you to her place, that doesn't happen every day, you know?". Eren paused, thinking. "I don't get why you like her though, she's a little cold... no pun intended". He smiled. "She does have a nice body, you can tell she's kind of-".

"Eren! I-Do-Not-Like-Annie". Mikasa stared at Eren almost like she was about to murder him.

"Alright". Eren raised both brows and kept walking in silence.

"She just gives me a strange vibe, that's all". Mikasa replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm...". Eren muttered while scratching his chin, thinking.

"What?". Mikasa looked at him.

"I wonder if Annie likes men...". Eren replied.

Suddenly, Mikasa stopped walking and gave Eren the death stare, again.

"Okay... You do not like Annie and you did not stop walking just to give me that deadly stare because you got a bit jealous with what I just said, Got it!". Eren raised his thumbs, letting the current sarcasm do its thing.

Mikasa fasten her pace. "I'm done talking to you". She kept walking ahead.

"You can't stop talking to me forever! We live in the same house, you know?!". Eren shouted while trying to catch up with Mikasa.

That night at home, after Mikasa forgave him for teasing her about Annie, Eren lay in bed thinking about Mikasa. Annie was the first girl that Mikasa ever looked at in such way, even if Mikasa denied it. Eren knew she liked her, and he wanted to help. He knew it was the perfect opportunity for Mikasa, here she was liking a girl that had powers just like her. But there was one thing though, Eren had no idea if Annie actually liked girls. She was always in the company of Reiner and Bertholdt, maybe she was dating one of them. "New Objective: Find out more about Annie". Eren whispered to himself smiling, before falling sleep.

* * *

The next day, after the school day was over, Historia approached Ymir.

"Ready to go?". She asked, smiling.

"Oh, right... your place today... sure". Ymir replied.

At the entrance gate, Ymir spotted a black fancy car parked.

"After you". Said Historia, holding the door for Ymir.

Ymir took a look inside and saw a guy sitting in the drivers seat at front. "I'm not getting kidnapped, right?". Ymir raised her brow and looked at Historia.

Historia chuckled. "No, it's my father's driver. He's going to take us back to my place".

"Sup man". Ymir said to the driver while getting in the car.

"Good day, Miss". He replied.

After a long drive, they finally arrived at Historia's home. Ymir stuck her head out the car window, her mouth dropped at the sight of Historia's home.

"Holy shit! That's like a mansion. You live there?!". Ymir looked at Historia, surprised. "I bet you have a huge pool at the back, Am I right?". Ymir raised both brows.

"Kind of, it's an indoor pool. Third floor". Historia said.

"Is your dad like a celebrity or something?". Ymir inquired.

"No, he works for the government". Historia looked at Ymir, nervous.

"Oh, so we all paid for this". Ymir smirked.

Historia muffled a laughter. "Try not to tell that joke in front of my father, I don't think he's going to find it funny".

"Got it". Ymir winked.

Historia and Ymir walked inside the house. The first thing Ymir saw was a huge dual staircase, which was the main attraction the second you stepped inside. "You have to be shitting me...". Ymir whispered.

The voice of a man was heard from a room at the left side of the entrance, near the staircase. "I'll let father know that I'm home. Excuse me for a second". Historia said to Ymir and walked towards the room. Ymir got a bit closer, peeking inside the room from a distance. She saw a man, wearing a suit, talking on a cell phone while pacing around the room. Ymir witnessed the man waving his hand at Historia, but he wasn't greeting her though, he was gesturing Historia to leave the room. When Historia exited the room, her father slammed the door behind her.

Historia lowered her gaze, took a deep breath and walked back to Ymir. "Sorry for that. Let's go to my room". She said, with a faint smile on her face. Ymir frowned, staring in direction of the room where Historia's father was and walked upstairs.

Ymir stared in awe as she walked in Historia's room. According to Ymir, a whole family could live in that room, comfortably . "Well, I'm never gonna show you my room... that's for sure". Said Ymir while walking around the room and pointing at a door. "Closet?". She added.

"Bathroom". Historia explained to Ymir. "You know... I would love to see your room one day, Ymir". She said.

"Fuck that, I bet my room is the size of your bathroom". Ymir opened the bathroom door and paused. "I'm taking that back...". She quickly shut the bathroom door. "Plus, my whole apartment is small compared to your room. My roommate and I are lucky that we don't have to share a room". She paused. "So, tell me, How did you end up going to our school? I mean... What did you do?". She inquired.

"I signed in". Answered Historia.

"Hold it... You're going at your own will?... Why?!". Ymir frowned, confused.

"I guess, I wanted to meet people like me...". Said Historia.

"Hmm...". Ymir murmured.

"What about you?... I hope you don't think I'm being rude by asking". Historia looked at Ymir.

"Against my will. I just... I really wanted a beer". Ymir smirked.

"You got sent to our school because you stole a beer?". Historia inquired, a bit lost.

"Well, not because of **the beer**... I might have shocked someone in the process but, enough about me". Ymir sat on Historia's bed. "We should work on that project thing". She added.

"Oh, right". Historia stared at Ymir for a second, parting her lips, hesitating whether to ask or not.

"Wanna ask something else...?". Ymir raised her brows.

"I know it's going to sound dumb but... I was wondering, Does your hands hurt when you use your power?". Historia focused her gaze on Ymir's hands.

Ymir chuckled. "Nah, it's more of a tingling sensation I get each time". She paused. "Actually, come here". She gestured Historia to come closer. Historia looked scared for a moment. "It won't hurt, I promise". Said Ymir. Historia nodded walked towards her. "Okay. Now, place both hands in front of you with your palms facing down". Ymir explained. Unconsciously, Historia hesitated but eventually did what Ymir asked her to. Without touching, Ymir placed her hands, palms facing up, under Historia's. Ymir gaze at Historia. "I'm not gonna hurt you". She smiled.

"I trust you". Historia replied, meeting Ymir's gaze.

Small lightnings, coming from Ymir's palms, began to gently hit Historia's palms. Historia wiggled her fingers. "It tickles". She said and giggled. "See? It doesn't hurt". Ymir replied and put her hands down.

Historia rubbed her palms for a while. "That's pretty amazing". She smiled.

"Of course, I could shock you if I wanted to... but no matter how strong the discharge, that's how it always feels like for me". Explained Ymir.

"I think that's really impressive". Replied Historia, making Ymir blush a little.

* * *

At home, Eren heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!". He shouted while running downstairs.

"Hi". He said to Reiner while opening the door. "Come in". Eren stepped to the side to let him in. "Let's go to my room". Eren shut the door behind them.

Once inside Eren's room, Reiner began to look around. He was rather surprised that Eren's room kind of looked like his. A bunch of posters of different bands on the walls, a computer and the typical chair with a bunch of clothes pilling up at one corner.

"Nice room". Reiner said, witnessing Eren smile brightly.

"Thanks man!". Eren replied.

"Well, let's get this thing done". Reiner stared at Eren.

"Oh, right". Eren picked the pile of clothes that was on the chair and threw it on his bed, and placed it next to the one in front of his computer. "Wanna do the typing?". Eren asked.

Reiner shrugged. "Yeah, sure". He took a seat, adjusting the keyboard in front of him.

After half an hour or so, Eren began to loosen up around Reiner. It took him by surprise how easily they both ended up talking about games and such. To Eren's luck, they ended up also talking about a few of his new classmates.

"...and Ymir, sooner or later is going to talk to you about her whole I wanted a beer story. Don't let her fool you though, we live on the same street and I was with her when that whole thing went down. Some assholes tried to mug the owner of the place and Ymir shocked their asses, but like principal Levi said... a public display of your abilities means that you're breaking the rules". Reiner explained.

"Well, that sucks!". Eren sputtered and paused for a few seconds. "Hey, Reiner... Can I ask you something?". Eren looked at him.

"Shoot". Reiner replied.

"Bertholdt is always hanging out Annie... Are they dating or something?". Eren asked, slightly nervous.

Reiner kept typing. "Nope". He replied, not making any eye contact.

"Oh... cool...". Eren paused again. "Are **you** dating Annie?". Eren inquired.

Reiner raised his brow, switching his gaze towards Eren. "Are **you** interested in Annie?". He asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, no... is for a friend".

Reiner kept typing. "So Armin is interested, huh?". He added.

"No, Mika-!". Eren's eyes widen, realizing what he just done, he covered his mouth with both hands while Reiner looked at him with a big smile on his face and burst in laughter.

"Please, please, please! Don't tell anyone! Mikasa is going to kill me if she finds out!". Eren begged, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Relax, relax". Reiner patted Eren's shoulder. "I won't".

"Really? You won't?".

"Yeah, yeah... but Annie would love to hear about it, though". Reiner smiled.

"Why? Annie likes girls too?". Eren inquired, excited.

Reiner nodded. "Although, she doesn't seem interested in getting a girlfriend anytime soon. She likes to do her own thing... You know what I mean?".

Eren let a soft smile out. "I think I do".

"Plus, she has to deal with her father's shit, last thing she wants is to deal with another person". Reiner added. "If your sister likes her, she's going to have to make the first move".

Eren stared, worried. "I don't see **that** happening...". He sighed.

"Let the ladies do their thing. We better keep working on this thing". Reiner looked at Eren and kept typing.

* * *

Mikasa stood outside Annie's home, took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

After a few knocks, Annie opened the door. "Hey". She said, coldly, and let Mikasa in.

Mikasa took a good look at Annie's house. She saw a few portraits on the walls, some pictures of a bunch of military men and on one of the walls, there was a display case filled with medals. Everything seemed to be perfectly arranged, with outstanding precision and care.

"Follow me". Annie said and headed upstairs, Mikasa followed.

Annie's room was as organized as the rest of the things around the house. The bed neatly made, everything in its right place, and a shelf filled with books. But what caught Mikasa's eyes was the map on one of the walls.

"I can see that you enjoy reading". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"I like to read a good book from time to time... And some dark poetry as well". Annie explained with a cold gaze.

Mikasa walked towards the map on the wall. "What about this? It stands out from everything in your room...". She said while sliding her fingers across every place marked on it.

"Don't touch it... You might burn it". Mikasa turned to look at Annie, who was staring at her while raising a brow. "Those are the places I would like to visit some day". Annie added. "Now, if you're done studying my room, we should focus on what you're actually here for". Mikasa frowned at Annie's words and walked to join her by her computer.

Even though the project was rather specific, things didn't go as smoothly as expected. Mikasa and Annie managed to argue about every single little thing, each of them wanting to do things their own way.

"...Listen, Ackerman. Maybe at home you can boss around that brother of yours, but that's not going to happen with me". Annie said while erasing what Mikasa wrote down on the computer.

"Don't you dare to talk about Eren". Mikasa frowned at Annie, clearly upset.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?". Annie replied, sarcastically.

"This is stupid... I knew that working with you was going to be a nightmare...". Mikasa sighed, crossing her arms.

"Likewise". Annie looked away.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room, while both of them sat in silence without making any eye contact.

Suddenly, Mikasa broke the silence with a sigh. "We need to work something out because I'm not planning on failing the class". She said.

Annie shrugged.

"I don't think your father would like you failing, either. Would he?". Mikasa inquired.

"I could care less what he thinks". Annie shrugged again, looking away.

"Well, then... your mom".

"She's dead". Annie replied, sharply.

Mikasa froze at Annie's response, slowly turning her head to look at Annie. "I... I didn't know, Annie. I'm sorry". She apologized.

"Like you said, you didn't know". Said Annie, with serious look on her face.

Mikasa looked at the blonde girl sitting next to her. As opposite as they were, they shared one thing in common. This girl sitting next to her, that had manage to drive her nuts in less than two minutes, suddenly turned out to be someone who understood a side of her that no one else could, not even Eren.

"Well, I don't want you to blame **me** because you failed, then". Mikasa met Annie's gaze.

Annie stared at Mikasa for a few seconds, noticing that the way Mikasa was looking at her was different than before. "If you insist... Fine". She said and began to work again.

 


	3. Hidden Desires

The next day, at the cafeteria, the three friends talked about their project partners.

"He's really nice, we got a lot of the work done. I think Marco and I are going to finish the whole thing sooner than we expected". Armin commented to Mikasa and Eren. "What about you, Eren?". Armin inquired.

"You know, Reiner is actually nicer than I thought. He can be rather quiet but, pretty cool guy". Eren explained and kept eating. He lifted his gaze to look at Armin, both raised their brows when they noticed Mikasa staring at Annie, who was a few tables away eating with Bertholdt and Reiner. "So, How was Annie's place? Anything interesting happened?". Eren asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We worked on the project, just like we were supposed to". Mikasa replied.

"But, come on... there has to be more. Even Armin was able to hold a normal, non-work related conversation with Marco". Eren added while Armin nodded.

"We argued a lot". Mikasa stared at Eren.

"I see... and that must be why you're glaring daggers at her back right now". Eren raised his brow.

Mikasa frowned. "Don't you dare to talk about **that** here". She said, sharply.

Armin leaned closer to Mikasa. "Are you nervous to talking about it because you like girls? Because, I don't mind really... and nobody seems to mind about those kind of things here either. I mean, look at Ymir... she's pretty obvious". He explained with a smile on his face.

"No Armin, it's not because it makes me nervous, it's because I'm not interested in anyone". Mikasa said while giving a threatening gaze to Eren.

"Fine, I won't mention a thing again". Eren shrugged.

Eren looked back at the table where Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were. While staring, he saw Reiner lean closer to Annie and then, Annie turned around to look at Mikasa. "No...". Eren whispered with widen eyes as Reiner smiled and stared back at him.

"No what?". Armin looked at Eren.

"Nothing!". Eren sputtered, smiling nervously at Armin.

* * *

 Back at their classroom, Reiner and Annie approached Mikasa and Eren.

"Hey, Jaeger". Reiner said. "Think we can gather at my place tomorrow instead of yours?".

Eren looked at Mikasa and then back at Reiner. "S-sure... yeah".

"Good. After class tomorrow then". Reiner added and walked away.

"Your place tomorrow then?". Annie stared at Mikasa.

"Looks like it". Mikasa replied, uninterested.

Annie nodded once and followed Reiner back to their seats.

Ymir approached Historia. "Hey". She said while sitting next to her.

"Hi". Historia gave a friendly smile.

"So... Do you mind if we get together at your place again tomorrow? My roommate is gonna have a few friends at home so... it's gonna be a little crowded and loud there". Ymir rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, yes. No problem at all". Said Historia. "I'll let the driver kno-".

"No, no driver this time". Ymir interrupted. "How about a nice walk?". She smiled.

Historia chuckled. "Okay. A walk sounds nice".

"Cool!". Ymir replied and went back to her seat. When she sat down, she over-heard Connie talking about her with Historia.

"If I were you, Historia, I would be careful... Ymir could be planning to take you to some dark alley and steal all of your stuff. Did you check your house after she left?". Connie said with a mocking tone. Ymir stared at him and frowned.

"Connie! Don't say those things. Ymir is really nice, and I think I would really like to have her as my friend". Historia replied to Connie. Ymir smiled after hearing Historia.

"If she's so nice, maybe she should stop being so rude then...". Connie muttered.

Hours later, the class was over and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Hey Armin!". Eren walked to him. "Wanna come home and play some video-games with me and Mikasa?". He smiled.

"Oh, I'm going to my grandpa's place today. He needs help with some stuff so...". Armin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't sweat it... Maybe some other time". Eren patted Armin's shoulder as the three of them walked out of the classroom.

* * *

That night after dinner, Mikasa and Eren spent the night playing video-games in Eren's room.

"Okay, just hold for a few seconds, 27 until I can respawn". Eren said.

"...I died". Mikasa replied, without any enthusiasm.

"What?! How did they kill you?!". Eren sighed in frustration. "If you're not going to put any effort into this we should stop playing then". Eren sputtered, leaving the controller on the floor and crossing his arms.

Mikasa shrugged, not knowing how to respond at Eren's little tantrum and lowered the controller as well.

Eren stared at Mikasa, frowning at first. "You seem distracted...". He added.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood for gaming night today...". Mikasa replied.

"So, What are you in the mood for? Wanna talk? You haven't said a word about how it went with Annie". Eren raised his brows.

Mikasa sighed. "We just worked on the project, that was it". She explained.

"You're kidding me, Right?. Geez, no wonder you're bad with girls". Eren frowned. "Well, Could you at least describe Annie's place? Was it interesting or something?".

"Well, looks like her father is a military man. Everything was well organized around, to be honest, it didn't have that cozy vibe that normal homes posses". Mikasa explained.

"That would explain why Annie seem so cold herself". Said Eren. "Did you get to meet her dad?". He asked.

"No". Mikasa replied.

"What about her mom?". Eren inquired.

Mikasa stared at Eren for a moment, locking a sad gaze with him.

"Oh...". Eren let out and lowered his gaze. "Reiner never mentioned that...". He whispered.

"You and Reiner talked about Annie?". Mikasa looked at Eren, raising her brow.

"Hehe...". Eren scratched the back of his head. "We just talked about some of our classmates in general... since I'm new and all...". He smiled, nervous.

"I see...". Said Mikasa.

"Yeah... Reiner mentioned Annie having to deal with her father's shit all the time, but nothing about her mom". Eren explained.

Mikasa frowned, slightly. "What else did you two talk about?". She asked, suspicious.

Eren got nervous for a moment. _Oh god, she suspects something_. "Just about Ymir's fake story about stealing a beer and such". Eren chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness.

All of the sudden, Mikasa let a yawn out. "I think I better go to bed". She added.

"Yeah, I guess I should do the same... it's pretty late already". Eren watched Mikasa stand up and walk towards the door.

"Good night". She said.

"Night!". Eren waved as Mikasa closed the door behind her.

Eren sighed. "That was a close one...".

* * *

At Reiner's home, Bertholdt waited for Reiner to head back to the room.

"Here you go". Reiner walked in with two beers.

"Are you sure we should drink? We have class tomorrow". Bertholdt stared nervous at the beer bottle he was holding.

Reiner lay in bed next to him. "Relax, one beer is not going to hurt you". He added and took a sip. "Hey, guess what...". Reiner raised his brows.

Bertholdt gave a curious look as he took a sip.

"Jaeger's sister likes Annie". Reiner wiggled his brows.

Bertholdt coughed a few times after choking on his beer. "W-What?". He paused to recover. "Mikasa?... Who told you that?". He inquired.

"Eren himself... well, actually I think he fucked up and said it out loud. Either way, seems like our Annie caught Mikasa's interest". Reiner explained.

"Wow... Are you going to tell Annie about it?". Bertholdt stared at Reiner.

"Of course not. If I tell her, she's probably going to start acting all distant and blow her opportunity with Mikasa". Said Reiner.

"Yes, you're right...". Bertholdt sighed and took another drink.

"Although...". Reiner looked at Bertholdt, smirking. "I think we should help those two to get closer...". He added with a devilish smile.

"I don't think Annie would like that". Bertholdt replied, nervous.

"Probably not but, I think is time for our little Annie to get a girlfriend. We're the only people she hangs out with and you and I... we're dating now. I know she likes to keep things simple in her life but, I think Mikasa is a pretty attractive girl... you know?". Reiner said.

"I know. Plus, Mikasa doesn't seem like the type of girl that would bring trouble into Annie's life". Bertholdt tapped his chin with his index finger a few times. "You know what... I think you're right. We should help those two out". Bertholdt smiled.

Reiner leaned closer to Bertholdt and kissed him. "Now, that's my boy". He smirked a few inches away from his mouth and went for another kiss.

* * *

The next day after class, Ymir approached Historia.

"Ready to go?". She smirked.

"Yes". Historia replied, with some sort of weird excitement.

Ymir stared at Historia for a moment and smiled. "You don't walk home very often, Do you?". She raised her brow.

Historia's eyes widened. "How did you know?".

Ymir laughed. "Wild guess. Come on, time to go". She patted Historia's shoulder a few times.

Historia and Ymir walked passed Annie, who was heading towards Mikasa's desk.

"Hey". Annie said, serious.

Mikasa looked at Annie. "What is it?". She replied.

"I don't have your address". Annie said.

"Right". Mikasa reached for her pen, but before she could reach for a piece of paper, Annie rolled up her sleeve and extent her arm towards her.

"Here. If you write it on a piece of paper, I will lose it for sure". Annie explained.

"Okay". Said Mikasa. Suddenly, she could feel her hands shaking which made her froze for a second. _What are you doing? Relax, she's waiting there while you're making a fool out of yourself._

"Well?". Annie looked at her with an stoic gaze.

"Sorry". Mikasa shook her head once. "I just... felt dizzy for a second there". She lied.

Mikasa, gently, held Annie's wrist and began to write down her address on her forearm. Annie kept her eyes focused on Mikasa's face, the way she was far too concentrated on such an easy task. "Done". Mikasa said and quickly let go of Annie's wrist.

Annie looked at the address, and then switched her gaze towards Mikasa. "Nice handwrite". She said while rolling down her sleeve. "See you later, then". She added and walked away to join Bertholdt and Reiner.

"JAEGER!". Reiner shouted while throwing a paper plane at Eren.

"GOT IT!". Eren replied as he catched the plane. When he unfolded the paper plane, Reiner's address was written on the inside.

"Don't be late!". Reiner added, Eren raised his thumbs.

Eren walked up to Armin, who was standing next to Mikasa. "Hey Armin, Are you and Marco gonna work on the project today, as well?". Eren asked.

"No, Marco has a family thing today so... We had most of the important things done already so, we can gather next week". Armin smiled.

Eren wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders. "You know Armin, I like you... but you piss me off sometimes".

Armin let a nervous laugh out. "Sorry?". He smiled.

"Next school project, you're pairing up with me". Eren added and walked out of the classroom with Armin and Mikasa.

* * *

Ymir did her best not to laugh, watching Historia looking all around her like a puppy studying the outside world. _Damn, she's cute._

"This park is so beautiful". Historia said, smiling.

"You're the first person I've met that can get super excited about a park". Ymir laughed.

Historia slightly blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't get me wrong... I think is pretty awesome". Ymir looked at Historia.

"How come?". Historia met Ymir's gaze, with curious eyes.

"We all do that when we are kids, look at everything with extreme excitement. Everything is interesting, everything is new. Sometimes I miss that, I miss feeling amazed by simply and daily things... you know?. So, don't feel embarrassed... Like I said, I think is pretty awesome". Ymir smiled at Historia.

Historia lowered her gaze, blushing crimson red. "That was really nice, thank you". She said, shyly.

Witnessing Historia's flustered expression made Ymir blush, as well. "Don't mention it". Ymir quickly replied.

Both of them walked next to each other in silence the rest of the way to Historia's place. From time to time, both girls exchanged friendly smiles with one another.

* * *

Eren rang the doorbell at Reiner's house, Reiner popped his head out of a window on the second floor. "Oh, you". He said and head inside again. Seconds later, Reiner opened the door. "Come on in".

Eren looked around Reiner's living room, it looked rather normal. He was expecting Reiner's home to be more interesting, or maybe even weird. Like some sort of creepy place where his parents kept animal heads on the walls and a gun rack, or something like that.

"No one's home". Reiner said while heading upstairs, leading the way towards his room.

At Reiner's door there was a sign that read, _**Knock first or you'll die**_. When Eren stepped inside, he noticed the vast amount of posters and pictures on each wall. "Oh cool!". Eren walked to a poster of the wall. "I love this band". He added while pointing at it.

Eren's heart skipped a beat when he spotted, at a corner of Reiner's room, a bass guitar. "Woah! You play the bass?!". He ran towards the instrument.

"Yep". Reiner replied, while getting everything set in his computer.

Eren crouched in front of the bass to study it. It was a full black bass guitar, which seemed a little worn out in some places; probably the result of daily use. "Are you in a band?". Eren inquired.

"Nope". Reiner replied. "Okay...". He let out while standing up to pick a pile of clothes, that were on top of a chair, and threw it on his bed. "You sit on that chair, I'll take this one". Reiner added.

Eren nodded and took a seat in front of Reiner's computer. "Hey, Do you think you can teach me how to play the bass?". He asked, with pleading eyes.

"Maybe... let's just get this thing done first". Reiner stared, serious.

"Okay... hey, wait!". Eren paused, looking at Reiner. "The other day, at the cafeteria... Did you tell Annie about Mikasa?!". He looked at Reiner, concerned.

Reiner chuckled. "I knew you were going to get all paranoid about that. I told Annie to stare in direction of your table just to mess with your head, Jaeger". He laughed.

"That was so NOT funny! You almost gave me a heart-attack, man". Eren sighed, relieved. "Did Annie talk about Mikasa with you guys? Because I asked Mikasa and she said that they just worked on the project". He looked at Reiner, curious.

"She's stubborn". Reiner said.

"What?". Eren frowned, confused.

"That's what Annie said about Mikasa... that she's stubborn". Reiner looked at Eren.

Eren switched his gaze towards the computer screen and shook his head in disappointment. "Let's just work on this thing".

* * *

"Hi". Mikasa said to Annie when she opened the door.

Annie stared and gave a quick nod to Mikasa before stepping inside the house. Mikasa's home was pretty laid back, compared to Annie's extremely organized home. Everything was clean and on its right place, but it was those little details around that caught Annie's attention. Those portraits slightly crooked on the walls, all the furniture that were too far apart from one another; instead of her father's obsessive need to calculate the exact number of inches that each furniture should be apart from one another. All of those small trinkets that were facing in different directions instead of the front. Those kind of things were unusual to Annie, but most unusual was the warm feel she got once she stepped inside, that motherly touch that she once knew.

Once Annie entered Mikasa's room she began to study it. The first thing Annie noticed was the scent, she never noticed that Mikasa wore such a nice perfume. Annie couldn't help but notice the amount of books that Mikasa possessed, which brought a smile to her face. But right on Mikasa's desk was what interested her the most, a pile of drawings, pencils, erasers and other drawing utensils.

"So, you have an artistic side, huh?". Annie walked towards the desk, but before she could get too close; Mikasa rushed and stood in the middle.

Mikasa turned her head to look at her drawings from above her shoulder and looked at Annie, again. "I... I don't show my drawings to people". She said to Annie, trying not to sound rude.

"I understand". Annie replied and walked away, towards Mikasa's computer.

Quickly, Mikasa closed her sketchbook and put it away in a drawer.

"So, What is it that you like to draw about the most?". Annie asked in a, somewhat, mischievous tone. "Nature? Animals?... The human body?". She added.

Mikasa began to feel trapped, specially because it seemed that Annie had already figured her out. "Well, if you must know...". Mikasa kept putting her things away, trying to stall as much as she could, suddenly, she heard Mrs. Jaeger calling out for her from downstairs. "Coming!". Mikasa replied and looked at Annie. "Eren's mom is home, Do you mind if I go downstairs really quick?". She said, feeling extremely relieved.

"I don't mind, go ahead". Annie replied.

"I was writing down a few things there for the project, you can take a look while I'm gone. Be right back". Mikasa added and left the room.

Annie began to read what Mikasa wrote down, unfortunately she couldn't focus after seeing Mikasa's expression when she tried to look at her drawings. She gazed at the desk, through the corner of her eyes, wondering if she had enough time to take a look before Mikasa came back. Annie shook her head and kept reading, but then again, she caught herself constantly switching her attention towards the desk. Slowly, Annie stood up and walked to where Mikasa's drawings were. Carefully, she opened the drawer and peeked inside. Annie smirked when she realized why Mikasa didn't want to show her the drawings. As she flipped through the pages of Mikasa's sketchbook, she realized. Apparently, Mikasa had a thing for the female form, and to Annie's surprise; she was pretty talented.

After hearing Mikasa's footsteps, Annie put away the drawings and head back to sit in front of the computer.

"Sorry about that". Mikasa said as she came in the room, quickly focusing her attention towards her desk, just to make sure everything was just as she left it.

"Well, as always, we're going to have to make a few adjustments on what you wrote here". Annie said to her, raising her brow.

Mikasa frowned. "What's wrong with it?".

"It lacks sense". Annie said with an stoic expression.

"Here we go again...". Mikasa murmured to herself.

* * *

Historia had successfully managed to keep Ymir working for around an hour and a half.

"Please... please! Can we take a break?". Ymir stared at Historia with pleading eyes.

"Just write this down and we're done for today". Historia replied.

Ymir groaned while typing, which was extremely funny for Historia. "Okay, you can leave it like that". She said to Ymir, laughing.

"Thank you!". Ymir let out while leaning back on her chair. "I don't know how you manage to focus, you have an indoor pool in your house. If I were you, I would say screw this and go for a swim". Ymir stretched her arms above her head.

"I used to swim a lot... but it gets boring to swim all by yourself afterwards". Historia explained.

"You know what you should do?!". Ymir paused and looked at Historia. "You should throw a pool party!". Ymir smiled.

"A... pool party?". Historia whispered as she got lost in thought. "I don't think my father would allow that...". She looked at Ymir.

"And that's why you shouldn't ask for his permission". Ymir gave a devilish smile. "Does he go out on business trips?". She asked.

"Yes. Twice a month, actually". Said Historia.

"See?! That's perfect! You wait until he's gone, we invite everyone from our class, have fun, clean everything up before he arrives and voilá... it would be like nothing ever happened". Said Ymir. "I'll help you out". She smiled.

"Well...". Historia thought about it. "If you're going to help me with it...".

Ymir nodded several times with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, we should do it". Historia gave in.

"YES!". Ymir cheered. "It's gonna be great, you'll see.. and your father will never find out, I promise".

Ymir began to gather her things to go home. "Hey...". She waited until Historia turned to look at her. "I've been wanting to ask you... How does your power work?". Ymir asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I can make people love me or hate me, it depends". Historia said.

"I know that part but... How does it work? Do you...?".

"Oh, I need to touch the person". Historia explained.

"So... If I were to touch you right now...?". Ymir raised her brows.

Historia stretched her hand for a handshake, with a serious look on her face, without saying a single thing.

Ymir looked at Historia's hand, and switched back to look into Historia's eyes. She took a deep breath, hesitated a few times until she finally shook Historia's hand. "Oh come on!". Ymir sputtered, pulling away her hand. "That's bullshit! You tricked me!... you knew I was gonna get all paranoid about it and shit". She looked away, feeling like a fool.

Historia chuckled. "I'm sorry, I saw the chance and I took it. Just like you, I can control it whenever I want". She added.

"But, seriously... Can you give me some kind of demonstration? I gave you one". Ymir stared at Historia.

Historia locked her gaze with Ymir's. It was then when it hit her that she wasn't nervous about giving a demonstration, she was nervous because Ymir was the one asking for one. Historia had always felt some strange admiration for Ymir. Her relaxed attitude towards things, but what she loved the most was the way Ymir showed her true self to everyone around her, not minding what other people would think of her. She was honest about who she was, she was brave, she was everything Historia wanted to be. A bitter-sweet feeling surrounded her, finally she had the chance to be selfish, she could make Ymir do what she wanted, she could make Ymir to love her.

"Are you sure?". Historia asked, with an unusual flat tone of voice.

"Yes". Ymir met her gaze.

Historia took a step forward, closing the distance between each other. She reached out for Ymir's hands. "Okay then". She whispered.

Historia looked into Ymir's eyes, witnessing how Ymir's gaze changed. She felt one of Ymir's hands holding her by the waist, and the other one making its way up to cup the side of her face. Historia felt her heart beat fasten when Ymir gently tilted her head to the side and began to kiss her neck. Her breathing picked up when Ymir, slowly, began to unbutton her shirt. Historia cupped Ymir's face with both hands, locking her gaze with hers. "I do want to... but not like this". She whispered while staring into Ymir's eyes and quickly stepped away from Ymir.

When Ymir snapped out of it, she saw Historia standing in front of her buttoning her shirt. Ymir froze and looked around the room, confused. "Did I...? Was I...?". Ymir stuttered. "Oh man, I didn't mean to...!". Ymir began to panic.

"Don't worry, that's what my power does". Historia explained.

"I'm sorry, I never should've... I better go". Said Ymir and quickly exited Historia's room.

"Don't worry... it was my fault". Historia murmured to herself after Ymir left.

* * *

"Mikasa!". The voice of Mrs. Jaeger was heard from downstairs.

"Coming!". Mikasa replied. "Be right back". She said to Annie.

Annie nodded as Mikasa exited the room, a few minutes later, Mikasa came in the room holding a tray with two glasses of milk and a plate with chocolate chip cookies. "She made cookies". Mikasa chuckled, softly. "Since we're done for today, Want some?". Annie shrugged, taking one of the glasses.

Mikasa watched Annie take a sip of milk, but not reaching for a cookie. "You don't like cookies?". She asked, curious.

Annie stared at them. "Home made cookies... my mother used to make them". She said. "My father says that making those are an unnecessary mess in the kitchen". She paused. "She left when I was around nine years old. She couldn't stand my father anymore so decided to look for another place, she said she was going to come for me once she was settled. She didn't know she was sick... she died when I was ten". She stared at the cookies again. "I can't remember how those taste like, and prefer to keep it that way". Annie explained and took a sip of milk.

"Mrs. Jaeger used to make them when my parents asked her to look after me. In elementary school, Eren was the only friend I had and it was because I used to defend him when the other kids tried to beat him up. Both of my parents worked and many weekends they had to leave town for a couple of days, they couldn't take me with them so I stayed here with Eren and his parents; the Jaeger's became my second family. One day, I saw Mrs. Jaeger crying on the phone and Eren's father walked up to me and explained to me that my parents had been involved in a car accident, a truck driver fell asleep on the wheel. Just like that, the Jaeger's became my one and only family". Mikasa explained.

Annie finished her glass of milk. "That's life for you. I better go, before Captain Leonhardt gets an aneurysm because I'm not home yet".

On their way to the door, Mrs. Jaeger approached them. "So this is your friend, Mikasa. Hi, I'm Carla Jaeger... Eren's mom". She gave a friendly smile, reaching for a handshake.

"Annie". She shook Mrs. Jaeger's hand.

"I hope you liked the cookies". Mrs. Jaeger said.

"She-".

"They were really tasty, thank you". Annie said before Mikasa could finish talking.

Mikasa stared at Annie, not sure how to feel about what just happened.

"See you in class". Annie said to Mikasa and left.

"She looks like a nice girl". Mrs. Jaeger smiled at Mikasa and walked back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few!". She added from the kitchen.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch break, Ymir walked up to Historia.

"Think you could skip the cafeteria today? I would like to talk to you...". Ymir said, concerned.

"S-sure". Historia turned to face Sasha. "I'll see you guys afterwards". She said to Sasha.

Sasha nodded. "Come on Connie!". She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the cafeteria.

Ymir led Historia to the school yard and sat on a bench, near some trees.

"I just wanted to make sure if we were okay with each other... I mean". Ymir sighed. "Geez, I can't even remember well-enough what happened but... Did I...?". Ymir looked at Historia, worried.

"It wasn't your fault, Ymir... It was mine". Historia lowered her gaze, staring at her hands that were resting on her lap.

Ymir went silent for a while. "Is that what happens when you...?".

"No. It's different for everyone, it depends on the person's desires or thoughts". Historia explained.

"Great... now you're gonna think I'm a pervert". Ymir frowned and looked away.

"But, I can also influence a person to do what I-". Historia blushed. "-To do what I want them to". She lifted her gaze to look at Ymir.

"Oh...". Ymir blinked a few times.

To Historia's surprise, it looked like Ymir was totally oblivious about what she just said. Maybe it was because Ymir was more worried about what Historia might think of her than what Historia was actually confessing in that very moment.

"I just want to make sure if everything is cool... I don't want you to feel scared around me or something like that, You know?". Ymir gaze at Historia, nervous.

Seeing how nervous Ymir was made Historia smile. "I would never think that of you, Ymir". She replied.

Ymir scratched the back of her head a few time. "So, friends?". Ymir stretched her hand.

"Friends". Historia shook Ymir's hand and chuckled.

"Just don't make me feel like a perv, again". Ymir added while standing up, reaching out for Historia's hand to help her stand up.

Historia smirked. "I can do that". She took Ymir's hand.

"We still have a pool party to organize, just so you know". Ymir smirked.

"I know, I know". Historia replied as she walked next to Ymir towards their classroom.

 


	4. Let's get this party started

During Math class, Sasha walked up to Mikasa.

"Hi". Sasha smiled.

"Hello". Mikasa looked at Sasha, who was standing in front of her desk.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this Math problem...? Since you're the one who has the best grades in this class". Sasha stared at Mikasa with puppy eyes.

"Sure". Mikasa replied.

"Great!". Sasha dragged a chair closer and sat next to Mikasa.

After Mikasa was done explaining, Sasha looked at her with admiration.

"Woah... now I get it!. You're really good at this". Sasha said.

"Thank you". Mikasa gave a friendly smile.

"Oi! Sasha!". Connie called from his desk, waving his arm in the air.

"I better go and explain this to Connie, he's having trouble getting it too". Sasha stood up. "Thank you, Mikasa". Sasha said while walking to join Connie.

Without minding her surrounding, Mikasa focused her attention towards Annie. She watched as Bertholdt leaned closer to Annie, asking for help. Seeing Annie help Bertholdt made her understand why Annie told Mrs. Jaeger that the cookies were tasty, even when she never tried one. The mere thought of Annie as a nice and caring person brought a smile to Mikasa's face.

"You look busy". The voice of Eren made her look away.

"Don't mind me, keep doing what you were doing... whatever that was". Eren smirked.

"Don't start". Mikasa glare at him.

As Eren sat next to her, they heard Jean complaining.

"Today?!". Jean sputtered.

"Well, we have to work on the project, Jean". Marco explained.

"But we were supposed to go out today!". Jean kept complaining.

"I'm sorry, How about next week?". Said Marco, trying to console Jean.

"Whatever, Marco". Jean let out and crossed his arms.

Eren looked at Mikasa. "He sounds like a jealous girlfriend". He whispered and chuckled.

Mikasa shook her head and started doodling.

At the front row of the classroom, Ymir sat down next to Historia.

"So... Does your father have a business trip this week?". Ymir wiggled her brows.

"Oh, yes". Historia replied.

"Day?". Ymir raised her brow.

"Friday, he'll be gone for the entire weekend". Explained Historia.

"Perfect". Ymir gave a devilish smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?". Historia looked at her, nervous.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about... I'll take care of everything, I swear". Ymir patted the blonde girl's shoulder before returning to her desk.

* * *

That Friday morning, Ymir; for the first time in her life, jumped out of bed in time for class.

"PETRA!". Ymir yelled while walking out of her room all dressed and clean.

"Ymir, don't yell. What is it?". Petra asked from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

"Everything ready for tonight?". Ymir rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, all set". Petra nodded.

"Great. Gotta go, see you after class!". Ymir added and quickly exited the apartment.

While walking to the bus stop, Ymir pulled out her cell phone and called Historia.

"Did you spread the news?". She asked.

"I told Sasha, so I'm sure she told everyone already". Historia explained through the phone.

"Okay, good. See you in a few at school".

"Okay, bye". Said Historia.

"Bye". Ymir replied and hung up.

* * *

Eren walked to Armin, during English class.

"Heard about the pool party tonight?". Eren asked, excited.

"Yes, Marco told me about it. Are you guys going?". Armin looked at Eren and then at Mikasa.

"Of course!". Eren let out.

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on this one". Mikasa said while pointing at Eren, not very excited about it.

"Oh come on, Reiner was the one that told me about it... which means". Eren leaned closer to Mikasa. "That Annie is gonna be there, too". He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, Jaeger!". Ymir called from her desk.

Eren ran towards her, after a few minutes, he went back to join Armin and Mikasa again.

"I gave Ymir my number, she's going to text me Historia's address. I'll send it to you, Armin". He explained.

Armin smiled and raised his thumbs.

"Hey, Ymir". Reiner said, waving Ymir to approach the trio.

"What's up?". Ymir walked towards Reiner.

Bertholdt and Annie looked at her. "Are there gonna be drinks involved?". Reiner inquired.

"Who do you think I am?". Ymir paused and smirked. "Of course". She replied and walked back to her desk.

"Told you". Reiner looked at Annie.

"Pool party it is, then". Said Annie.

"Are you going to wear those swimming trunks I like?". Reiner raised his brow.

Bertholdt blushed as he nodded.

Annie rolled her eyes.

The day went by rather quickly, once class was over, Historia walked to Ymir.

"Are you coming home with me?". She asked.

"I just have something to do first, I'll be at your place around three". Said Ymir.

Historia nodded. "Call me before you get there".

"Okay". Ymir said while grabbing her backpack.

* * *

Just as she said, Ymir arrive at Historia's place at three o'clock.

Ymir knocked on the door.

"Yes?". A maid opened the front door.

"Oh, hi... I'm Ymir, I'm here to-".

"Yes, you're Miss Reiss' friend. Come in". The maid smiled. "She's upstairs, in her room".

"Thank you". Ymir said and went upstairs.

As she made it to the second floor, Ymir could hear loud music coming from Historia's room. She approached Historia's door and placed her ear against it. Ymir covered her mouth with both hands, trying not to burst in laughter. Even with the blasting music, Ymir could hear Historia sing at the top of her lungs.

_**All my life I've been good but now** _

_**Ooohhh** _

_**I'm thinking "What the hell?"** _

_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about** _

_**If you love me, if you hate me** _

_**You can't save me, baby, baby** _

_**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"** _

Trying her best not to laugh, Ymir pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Hello?". Historia picked up.

"When you're done singing, you should open your door and let me in". Ymir said and hung up.

Historia opened the door, face crimson red.

" _All my life I've been good..._ ". Ymir sang in a mocking tone.

"Ymir!". Historia said and shut the door.

"Oh, don't feel embarrassed... that was cute!". Ymir laughed.

Historia crossed her arms, still blushing, and sat on the bed. "That was mean". She mumbled.

"Listen, you're actually excited about this party and that's good". Ymir looked at her. "Uhmmm, The lady downstairs... Do you think she's gonna tell your dad about the party?". She rubbed the back of her neck.

"She goes home around five, and she doesn't work during the weekend... so we're fine". Historia explained.

Ymir sighed, relieved. "Good, 'cause if you father finds out... that's a problem I wouldn't know how to handle".

"Don't worry, everyone goes home when he travels". Said Historia.

"You're always by yourself when he travels?". Ymir looked at her, Historia nodded.

"What a responsible dad..". Ymir let out, she frowned at the sight of Historia lowering her gaze with a sad expression. "Shit... I'm sorry, it just came out". Ymir walked to Historia and sat next to her.

"I always think the exact same thing about him". Historia said softly. She took a deep breath, shrugging off the thought and switched her gaze towards Ymir. "How does it feel to have a roommate?". Historia inquired.

"Oh well, has its ups and downs. Having to share a small space is not comfortable at all". Ymir replied.

"How come you don't live with your parents?".

"They live outside the city, and since I had to go to school I had to move here. They wanted to come with me but I told them not to". Ymir explained. "Although, they do save my ass each time with some money, which is great". She smiled.

"Aren't they mad at you about the whole beer incident?". Historia stared, curious.

"Hmm...". Ymir hesitated. "I'm gonna tell you something, but try to keep it to yourself... I have a reputation, you know?". Ymir paused. "I didn't steal a beer. I used to work on that store, part-time job thing, and one day these dudes came in the store; pretending to buy some beers. I was taking care of a few things in the back of the store, and when I came in, I saw the guys pointing a gun at the owner so I shocked their asses. Someone called the cops and I got screwed by the whole public display of power bullshit". Ymir explained.

Historia was quiet for a second. "And the beer rumor?".

Ymir laughed. "I picked one of the beers the guys pretended to buy, the cops arrived just as I was drinking it and that's when the whole rumor started".

Historia placed one of her hands on top of Ymir's. "You did a good thing". She smiled.

Ymir shrugged, blushing.

* * *

The ticking sound of the clock on the wall was the only thing Annie could hear while sitting in front of her father.

"I've been talking to your principal". Annie's father said. "How are your grades?". He stared, serious.

"Good". Annie replied with a cold gaze.

"Good is not enough".

"Is never good enough for you". Annie whispered.

"What did you say?". Her father frowned.

"Nothing, Sir".

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, I don't want you to make me look like a fool". Annie's father raised his chin, he walked and stood right next to Annie. "I don't want to see you running away from your duties... just like your mother did". He said and walked out of the dinning room.

Annie felt her upper lip twitch, feeling the rage crawling through her body. _She ran away from you_. Annie stood up and quickly went to lock herself in her room.

Annie launched herself on the bed, she searched through her pocket when she felt her cell phone vibrating. It was a text message from Reiner. " **Want us to pick you up for the party?** ". Instead of replying with another text message, Annie called Reiner.

"Hey". Reiner answered.

"I'll be at the gas station, Can you guys pick me up there?". Said Annie.

"You got it. Be there at eight". Reiner added.

"Fine". Annie said and hung up.

To Annie's surprise, she caught herself thinking about Mikasa's drawings. The specific details on each one, which made her admire Mikasa's talent. She wondered if Mikasa ever slept with another woman, it was more than obvious that Mikasa had more than admiration for the female form. All of Mikasa's drawings screamed sexual desire, but what intrigued Annie the most was if Mikasa ever fulfilled those desires. For a split second, Annie asked herself what it would feel like to help Mikasa with those desires.

* * *

Historia led Ymir to the pool room.

"Holy shit". Ymir said with widen eyes. "This is so fucking perfect for a party". She smiled.

"There are enough towels over there for everyone to use". Historia said to Ymir.

"Music?". Ymir raised her brow.

"Oh, there are speakers installed at each corner of the room... Right over there I can place my laptop and connect the speakers". Historia looked at Ymir and smiled.

"Can I move in with you?". Ymir murmured.

"Huh?". Historia stared at her.

"Nothing... We just need one more thing". Ymir said while pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What thing?". Historia asked, confused.

"You'll see". Ymir said while texting someone.

Minutes later, Ymir's cell phone rang.

"Come on". Ymir said while taking Historia by the hand.

Both went downstairs and headed outside. Historia spotted a car at the entrance, as Ymir waved in its direction. As they approached the car, a girl stepped out of it.

"Hi". The girl smiled.

"Historia, this is Petra... she's my roommate. Petra, Historia". Said Ymir.

"Hello". Historia gave a friendly smile.

"You got it?". Ymir said to Petra.

"Yes. Some at the back seat and the other ones are inside the trunk". Petra said.

"Keys!". Ymir said to Petra, she threw the car keys to Ymir.

Ymir opened the trunk. "And... I'm in heaven". She smirked. "You take the ones at the back, I'll take these". Ymir said to Petra.

Historia's eyes widen when she saw Ymir and Petra carrying boxes of beer inside the house. "Uhmm... Ymir?". She fasten her pace to catch Ymir.

"Yeah?". Ymir replied. "Upstairs, Petra". She let out and switched her gaze towards Historia.

"We're not suppose to drink, we're minors". Historia said, extremely nervous.

"Apparently, we're not minors for the government to use us as walking and talking weapons. Don't worry, we'll be fine". Ymir said, calmly. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to, but I know a few of us who will". She added.

Petra set the beers on a table, in a corner of the pool room.

"Nice pool". Petra said.

"I know, right?". Ymir set the rest of the beers on the table. "Sure you don't want to stay for a while?".

"Nah, I have a party at a friends house". Petra turned to face Historia. "It was nice to meet you, Historia". She smiled. "I better get going. I know where the exit is so... have fun!". Petra said as she exited the pool room, while waving above her shoulder.

Ymir stared at Historia, who looked like she was about to lose it at any second. She approached Historia from behind and placed both hands over her shoulders. "Relax, it'll be okay". Ymir said softly near Historia's ear.

Historia knew she was blushing, even the tip of her ears felt warm. "Okay...". She whispered while placing her hands over Ymir's.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?". Ymir asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way".

The sound of Historia's nervous tone of voice made Ymir's heart pound. She quickly let go of Historia. "Okay, I better stop". Ymir rubbed the back of her neck.

"Did **I** make you uncomfortable?". Historia turned around to face Ymir.

"I wouldn't put it that way, either". Ymir stared at Historia's blue eyes, and then switched her gaze towards her lips. Both stood there, staring at each other in complete silence. Suddenly, Ymir's cell phone rang. "Shit!". Ymir jumped. "Yeah?!". She picked up. "Okay, be right out".

"They're here?". Historia asked.

"Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Come on". Ymir explained, a bit disappointed by the interruption.

"Oi!". Eren waved at Ymir, with Mikasa and Armin standing next to him.

"Hey guys!!". Everyone turned when they heard Sasha's voice.

"Sasha, wait!". Connie yelled.

"Hi Eren, Hi Armin... Hi Mikasa". Sasha said, smiling.

"Man, you run fast!". Connie panted, standing next to Sasha.

Ymir and Historia approached the group. "I see ever-".

"Yes mom, No mom. BYE MOM!". Jean said while him and Marco got off Mrs. Kirstein's car.

"Bye Mrs. Kirstein". Marco waved as Jean's mom drove away.

"That woman keeps thinking I'm a baby". Jean complained to Marco as he approached everyone.

"Like I was saying". Ymir stared at Jean. "I see everyone's here". She added.

Mikasa looked around at the people standing in a semi-circle. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt weren't there.

Ymir smirked, noticing Mikasa's disappointment. "Reiner called, he'll be here in a few. He's waiting until Annie can sneak out of her house". She said while looking at Mikasa. "Let's go inside".

* * *

The moment Annie made it to the gas station, she saw Reiner's car parked near it.

"Sorry it took me a while, my father was awake". Annie explained as she got inside the car.

"Reiner called Ymir, we're okay". Bertholdt said to Annie.

"Hope you didn't forget to bring your swimming suit". Reiner said to Annie as he started the car.

"I'm not going inside the pool". Annie replied, looking out the window.

"It's a pool party... What are you gonna do then?". Reiner replied.

"Drink". Annie quickly answered.

Reiner laughed.

"Did you have an argument with your dad again?". Bertholdt turned to look at Annie at the back.

"I don't wanna talk about it". Annie sighed.

* * *

"BOMBS AWAY!". Connie shouted as he jumped into the pool. "COME ON, SASHA! YOU'RE NEXT!". He yelled.

"Be right there!". Sasha replied as she walked to Mikasa. "Hey". She stood next to Mikasa, wearing her swimming suit. "Aren't you gonna get in the pool?". She smiled.

Mikasa looked at Sasha, from head to toes. _She actually has a nice body_. "No, sorry. I'm not in the mood for a swim". Mikasa replied, politely.

Sasha lowered her gaze. "Okay then...".

"SASHA! COME ON!". Connie shouted, again.

Sasha gave Mikasa a faint smile and ran towards the pool to join Connie.

"What is it with you?". Eren approached Mikasa, already on his swimming trunks. "You even brought your swimsuit". He said.

"I changed my mind, okay?". Mikasa frowned.

Eren leaned closer to Mikasa's ear. "Are you waiting for Annie to get here?". He whispered.

Before Mikasa could say something, Armin walked towards them. "I'm ready". He smiled.

"Nice trunks, man". Eren chuckled.

"T-Thanks". Armin replied, shyly.

Mikasa followed Ymir with her gaze, watching her leave the room. Minutes later, Ymir arrived with Reiner, Bertholdt and; of course, Annie. The sight of Annie entering the room made Mikasa feel better and worse at the same time. In a way, she was happy to see Annie but it also made her feel very uneasy. She froze when Annie walked towards her, Annie stood in front of her and leaned closer. Mikasa felt her heart racing, that until she realized that the blonde was reaching for a beer; that were right behind her. Without saying a word, Annie opened her beer, stared at her and walked away.

"Holy shit... Nice house". Reiner said and gave a nod to Historia.

"Thank you". Historia smiled.

"Come sweety, time to dive in". Reiner said as he slapped Bertholdt in the butt.

"Reiner!". Bertholdt sputtered, completely red.

After an hour or so, and after a few beers as well, everyone began to relax around each other.

"Want one?". Ymir walked towards Historia with a beer in hand.

"I don't think I should". Historia looked at the can of beer, Ymir shrugged and took a sip of her own beer. "You know what, sure... why not?". Historia took the can from Ymir's hand.

"Want some?". Eren approached with a beer to Mikasa.

"You're drinking?". Mikasa frowned.

"Oh come on, relax. It's a party!". Eren smiled, waving the beer in front of Mikasa.

"I'll pass". Mikasa looked away.

"Fine". Eren shrugged. "Hey! Armin!". He called out, Mikasa watched as Eren gave the beer to Armin. As she was watching Eren, she spotted Annie walking towards Ymir. After a quick exchange of words, she saw Ymir pointing at the balcony and Annie walking towards it. Mikasa let a minute or so go by and headed towards the balcony, to join her.

"Mind if I stay here a while? The loud music is driving me nuts". Mikasa said.

Annie shrugged and took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket.

"You smoke?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

Annie stared at Mikasa as she lit her cigarette. "If you don't like it, there's a reason why I came out here in the first place". She replied.

"I don't mind". Mikasa switched her gaze and stared out the balcony, both hands on the rail.

"Nice view, huh?". Annie let out as she took a drag.

"Yes. The whole place is pretty impressive". Mikasa replied.

"You don't like to swim?". Annie looked at Mikasa.

Mikasa met Annie's gaze. "I do, I just didn't feel like it tonight". She explained. "You?".

"Same". Said Annie. "At least we were able to see Sasha's female form". She added.

Mikasa gaze at Annie through the corner or her eye. "You saw my drawings, didn't you?".

Annie let a soft laugh out. "You wanted me to. Freaking out about it and then leaving me alone in your room with it... You were asking for it". Annie smirked. "They're pretty good, Are all your drawings about the female form?". She asked.

"I like the beauty of some of their imperfections". Said Mikasa, serious.

"So... drawing a penis is out of the question". Annie raised both brows.

Unable to stop herself, Mikasa laughed.

"Oh, you think that word is funny? How immature, Ackerman". Annie leaned on the rail, staring forward.

Mikasa stared at Annie for a minute. "Penis". She let out.

Annie chocked as she laughed. "That doesn't count". She complained, quickly erasing the smile from her face.

"Of course it does". Mikasa smiled and leaned against the balcony rail, as well.

"You can be really annoying during school work... but you're fun to be around". Said Annie.

"I'll take that as a compliment". Mikasa softly smiled.

"Uhm... Mikasa?". Armin walked out to the balcony.

"Yes?". Mikasa turned to face him.

"Can you help me with Eren? He's... uhmm". Armin pointed in direction of Eren.

For what it looked like, Eren had the great idea of trying to flirt with Sasha; while drunk.

Mikasa sighed. "Let's go Armin".

"Hold on, I have to see that". Annie added and walked inside with the two friends.

In the pool, Connie and Jean were having some sort of competition to see which one could hold their breath long enough under water. Since Connie was busy at it, Eren saw the opportunity of walking towards Sasha, sit next to her and bored her to death with awful jokes. When Sasha spotted Mikasa walking towards them, she jumped from her seat.

"Hey Mikasa!". Sasha said. "Let's dance!". She quickly grabbed Mikasa by the hand and walked away.

"Oh, man...". Eren sighed. "Armin!". He shouted. "Come on, let's dance!". He added and grabbed poor Armin by the hand.

"Looks like Eren had his first beer tonight". Ymir said, laughing. She looked down at Historia, who looked like she was going to fall asleep at any second. "Well, at least you're the sleepy type". She smiled.

"Jaeger is gay?". Reiner asked as he stood next to Annie.

"More like, extremely affectionate while drunk". Annie explained.

Reiner shook his head. "Anyway, it's kinda late. Ready to go?". He asked, Annie nodded.

The trio walked towards Ymir and Historia. "Time for us to go". Reiner said.

"It was a really nice party, thanks for having us, Historia". Bertholdt smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it". Historia replied, with sleepy eyes.

Ymir turned to face Historia. "I'll walk them to the door, you stay put, alright?". She said, Historia nodded.

Mikasa watched Annie and the guys walk to the door, she gave a friendly smile when Annie turned her head to give Mikasa a good-bye nod.

"Bye guys!". Sasha said as she waved at them, still holding Mikasa's hand. "Are you gonna go home, as well?". Sasha looked at Mikasa.

"I think I better take Eren home, before he does something stupid". Mikasa replied.

"That sucks... I was serious about dancing, you know?". Sasha stared at Mikasa with puppy eyes.

Mikasa smiled. "Maybe some other time, okay?".

"Okay". Sasha's face lit up with Mikasa's reply.

Everyone said good-bye to Historia, as Ymir walked them to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you clean up?". Marco asked Ymir.

"Nah, it's fine". Said Ymir.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren left together. Jean's mom when to pick him and Marco up, while Connie and Sasha left together as well. After watching everyone go home, Ymir returned to join Historia.

* * *

"Come on sleepy head, just a few more steps". Ymir walked Historia to her room. "Here you go". She tucked Historia in bed.

"Hey, Ymir". Said Historia, softly.

"Yep?". Ymir leaned closer.

"Thank you for the party". Historia whispered and smiled.

Ymir laughed. "Anytime, just make sure to drink a lot of water in the morning". She added.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?". Historia mumbled, loud enough for Ymir to hear.

Maybe it was the beer talking, either way, Ymir wasn't going to deny a kiss to her. She leaned closer and gave Historia a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight". She said and walked out of the room.

After looking around the house, Ymir managed to gather a few things to clean the pool room. When she entered the room, she looked around the place. "Well, I better clean this mess". She said to herself and began to gather the trash.

 


	5. Fee...lings?

 "Where were you?". Annie heard her father's voice coming from the dinning room.

"I was in my room, came downstairs for some cold water". Annie looked at him.

"Don't you lie to me, young lady". Her father stood up from his chair. "You really think I don't notice when you sneak out of this house?". He said, upset.

"I went out with some friends, big deal". Annie turned around heading upstairs.

"I'm going to say this once. If you keep this attitude of yours you can say good-bye to your friends". He said.

Annie turned to look at him, frowning. "What are you talking about?".

"Maybe moving to another place will change your attitude. Don't forget who I am young lady, I got you in that school and I can get you out of it, too". Her father replied and walked away.

Annie slammed the door from her room and lay in bed, she knew her father was right. Her father had been one of the responsibles of the opening of that school. The great Frank Leonhardt, a military man that had worked for the government right after he graduated with honors. It was back then when him and other military men came up with the idea of recruiting people with special abilities to work for the government. Of course, the amount of people that willingly signed up for it were too little, but the amount of young people using their abilities in public increased. That was when the great Frank Leonhardt came up with the idea of impossing a new law. It stated that anyone; who was a minor, that made usage of their abilities in public grounds would be sent to an special educational facility and trained; for four years, to work for the government as compensation for breaking the law and endangering other people and their surroundings.

She knew she wasn't the social type of person, god knows how she managed to befriend Reiner and Bertholdt, but she knew that she didn't want to move to another place. For a moment, Annie wondered if the party had something to do with her sudden worry about what her father said. Mikasa, that was the name that echoed inside her head. It was a short interaction, but she realized she had fun talking to her. Then, something weird happened, Annie began to wonder how Mikasa must've been in her previous school. Annie came to the conclusion that, probably, she was that girl with outstanding grades and the one that always did what she was told to do.

"There's more to you... isn't it?". Annie mumbled and smirked.

* * *

By morning, Historia woke up feeling like her head was about to burst. "Ow...". She complained and walked towards the bathroom. After taking an aspirin and drinking a lot of water, she remembered that she needed to clean the pool room. When she got there, she was surprised to see that everything was already clean and organized. She switched her gaze to a corner of the room, and saw Ymir sleeping on the floor; holding a broom in her hands.

"Ymir...". Historia sat next to her on the floor and whispered.

Ymir groaned.

"Ymir... wake up". Historia whispered again.

Ymir opened her eyes, slightly. "Hey...". She let out while bringing her body upwards to sit. "Shit.. ". Ymir rubbed her eyes. "...I should put this much emphasis in cleaning my own place once in a while". She laughed. "How's the hangover?". She looked at Historia.

"Well, I'll let you know when the aspirin kicks in". Historia smiled.

Ymir stretched her arms. "I think I should go home now. I need a bath... and a bed". She said and stood up.

Historia stood up as well. "You could stay here if you want. You can take one of the guest rooms, it's just me here after all". She said.

"You don't mind?". Ymir raised both brows.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if it did". Historia replied.

Ymir smiled and nodded. "Okay, then".

Historia led Ymir to one of the guests room.

"Here. There's everything you need in the bathroom over there". Historia explained.

"Thanks, I could really use a hot shower". Ymir stretched her arms and yawned. "You don't mind if I take a nap after? I mean... unless you wanna do something". She looked at Historia.

"It's okay, you did a lot while I was sleeping so... your turn to sleep". Historia smiled.

Ymir patted Historia on the head. "Thanks".

"Sleep tight". Historia added before leaving the room.

Ymir launched herself on the bed, placing both hands behind her head. _How did you miss such an opportunity, Ymir?. She asked you for a kiss! okay, a goodnight kiss... but still!._ Ymir sighed and turned to her side. _You used to be cooler than this! And since when you get so nervous for fuck's sake!. Why did you tell her that the beer story was bullshit?! Since when do you care about what a girl thinks of you?!._ Ymir turned to lay on her back again. _You really REALLY like her... Don't you?._

Ymir sat back up on the bed. "Well, fuck...". She mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours went by or maybe one, perhaps only thirty minutes; all Ymir knew was that she slept like a baby. It was only when she was looking at herself on a mirror, in the guest room, that she heard the music coming from outside the door. Ymir opened the door and stood in the middle of the hallway, it was a violin and it was coming from Historia's room.

Luckly for Ymir, Historia's room door was slightly ajar. Ymir was expecting to see Historia dacing around or something, but what she witness made her jaw drop to the floor. There she was, that tiny cute blonde girl, playing the violin. The expression in the blonde girl's face, and the fast but precise movements of her fingers were hypnotizing. The mature expression on her face, that passioned look in her eyes were making Ymir's heart race with each movement. Unconciously, Ymir placed one foot a bit further than the other; kicking the door in the process.

When she heard the door creak, Historia stopped and switched her attention towards it. "Ymir!". She said, placing her violin on top of the bed and walking towards the door. "Did I wake you?". She asked.

Ymir stood there, staring at Historia. "You... that... Wow". She stuttered.

Historia let Ymir walk in the room. "Thank you...?". She raised a brow.

"You never mentioned that". Ymir pointed at the violin.

"I was my father's idea. He hired a music tutor to teach me how to play the violin, he thought that it was going to help me to feel less lonely if I had something to do every day for a couple of hours". Historia explained.

Ymir looked around the room. "No music sheets... You were playing by heart?".

Historia nodded, slightly blushing.

"What were you playing?". Ymir asked, curious.

"A- a tango... it's called Jalousie...". Historia replied while twiddling her thumbs.

"Think you could play for me some day? I really liked it". Ymir smiled, nervous while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure". Historia smiled.

"Wait". Ymir's expression suddenly changed. "What time is it?".

"Uhmm... Around four, I think". Said Historia.

"Oh shit... Petra's gonna kill me". Ymir mumbled. "I gotta go home". She walked towards the door. "Well, see you around?". She smirked.

Historia smiled and nodded. "See you around. Thank you for the party".

"Thank you for borrowing us your place... and the music". Ymir waved and walked away.

* * *

Monday morning, Armin ran the minute he spotted the two brothers at the entrance gate. "Eren! Mikasa!". He shouted with a big smile on his face, waving.

"Hey!". Eren said and wrapped one arm around Armin's shoulder. "How are you? Great party, wasn't it?". He smiled brightly.

"Yes, although... You should take dancing lessons, Eren". Armin chuckled.

"Hey! I'm a great dancer!". Eren sputtered, frowning. "I just had some trouble thanks to the beer". He explained.

Armin switched his gaze towards Mikasa, noticing the girl extremely quiet; more than usual that is. "Are you okay, Mikasa?". He paused, taking a good look at her. "You look kind of pale". He added, worried.

"I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night". Mikasa said, faintly smiling towards Armin.

Their first class, which was Biology, left Mikasa feeling extremely worn out. At lunch break, she wasn't feeling hungry, so she just drank some juice and; after the break was over, she went back to the classroom.

She couldn't tell when, but she had successfully fallen sleep in the middle of the class. "Mikasa...". She heard, like a distant whisper. "Mikasa...". There it was again.

"Mikasa?!". She opened her eyes and saw Eren shaking her arm, softly. "Geez, now that's what I call a nap". He smiled. "Annie wanted to talk to you". He added.

Mikasa looked around and spotted Annie standing a few inches away, right next to her desk.

"You look awful". Annie frowned.

"Thank you for letting me know that". Mikasa sat straight, watching Annie rolling her eyes at her. "Didn't sleep much last nigh, that's it... So, What is it?". She asked.

"Well, we still have a few things left to do for the project". Annie replied.

"Right. Let's work on it tomorrow... My house?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"Okay. Tomorrow". Said Annie and walked away to join Bertholdt and Reiner; as always.

* * *

The next day, Armin approached Eren at the entrance gate. "Hi...". He paused and looked around. "Where's Mikasa?". Armin asked.

"She's sick. Turns out she came to school yesterday with a fever, and this morning she was even worse. She scared the shit out of us, we thought she was gonna spontaneously combust at any second". Eren explained.

Armin opened his eyes in surprise. "Has that happened before?".

"It was just an expression, Armin". Eren patted his shoulder. "Come on, we're gonna be late". He added.

While talking to Reiner, Annie switched her attention towards Eren and Armin. _Where is she?_. She stood up, leaving Reiner talking by himself, and approached Eren.

"Jaeger". Annie said.

"Hey Annie". Eren smiled.

"Where's Mikasa?". Annie raised her brow.

"Oh, she has a fever so she stayed at home". He explained.

"We were supposed to work on the project today". Annie said, frowning.

"Oh! You should go see her today after class". Eren let out.

Annie frowned. "What for?".

Eren parted his lips, but he didn't find a good answered for that question; instead he just shrugged.

Annie sighed, with an stoic look on her face. Suddenly, Reiner approached them. "My place today, Jaeger. Maybe I'll teach you to play the bass". He smirked.

"Really?!". Eren's face lit up.

Reiner laughed and patted Annie's shoulder a few times. "Come on, Annie". He said and walked away with the blonde.

* * *

Ms. Jaeger quickly went downstairs after hearing the doorbell. "Hello". She smiled.

"Hello Ms. Jaeger". Annie replied, politely.

"Come on in, Annie". Ms. Jaeger moved to one side to let Annie in and closed the door. "Are you here to see Mikasa?". She inquired.

"I just came to pick up some notes for the project, I won't disturb her". Annie explained.

"Oh, no no. Don't worry about it". Ms. Jaeger smiled. "Go on ahead, you know where her room is". Ms. Jaeger pointed at the stairs.

"Thank you". Said Annie and went upstairs.

Annie knocked on Mikasa's door a few times. "Come in". She heard Mikasa say.

Mikasa blinked a few times, confused. "Annie?". She let out softly.

Annie closed the door behind her and walked towards Mikasa's bed. "Well, look at you, Ackerman". Said Annie. "Please, enlighten me... How did you catch a cold? You didn't go inside the pool at the party". Annie raised her brow.

Mikasa sighed. "I don't want to talk about it".

Actually, it was Eren's fault. That night, after the party, Mikasa helped Eren to walk back home. It was right a few feet away from their front door when Eren lost his balance and tripped with one of the sprinklers in their front yard. Unfortunatly for Mikasa, Eren activated the sprinklers and both of them took an unexpected cold shower in the middle of the night. But that was too embarrassing to tell, especially for Mikasa.

"I told you you looked awful yesterday". Annie said.

Mikasa closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily.

"Hey...". Annie paused when she saw Mikasa shaking. "Mikasa?". She leaned closer, placing her hand over Mikasa's forehead. "Shit, You're burning up". Annie looked around. She thought about calling Ms. Jaeger, but as she was about to leave the room she heard Mikasa whispering her name.

"Okay...". Annie sighed. "Hey, I'm... I'm gonna pull away the covers, okay?". She said to Mikasa. Mikasa faintly nodded. "Just... Don't freak out". Annie pulled away the covers and tugged Mikasa's shirt up. "I'm just going to lower your body temperature". She explained as she placed her hand on top of Mikasa's bare stomach. Slowly, Annie began to freeze her hand.

"Cold...". Mikasa let out.

"I know, I know". Said Annie, with a kind tone of voice. Soon, Mikasa's breathing pace went back to normal. She placed both hands on top of Annie's, and opened her eyes. Mikasa knew she was blushing, but she was thankful that given to her fever; Annie wasn't going to be able to tell that she was indeed blushing.

"Thank you". Mikasa let out under her breath.

Annie looked down, focusing her eyes on Mikasa's hands that were on top of hers. "Don't mention it". She answered and quickly pulled her hand away. "I think I should go, you need to rest". She added.

While heading downstairs, Annie saw Ms. Jaeger walk towards her.

"Going home already?". Ms. Jaeger asked.

"Yes. I got the notes, thank you". Annie said.

Ms. Jaeger opened the front door for Annie. "It was nice to have you". She said to Annie.

"Thank you". Annie walked out, nodded once and went home.

Ms. Jaeger went upstairs to check on Mikasa.

"Hi, sweety... How are you feeling?". She asked, tenderly.

"I'm feeling much better". Mikasa gave a faint smile. "Could I have some cold water, please?". She added.

"Sure, sweety". Ms. Jaeger smiled.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't do it!". Eren complained while trying to play Reiner's bass.

"You're trying to hard, Jaeger. Relax your fingers and just let it flow". Said Reiner.

Eren put the bass away. "Maybe I should take a break...". He sighed. "By the way, Has Annie talked about Mikasa... or...?". He raised both brows.

"Nope". Reiner replied.

Eren stood there, staring at Reiner; almost like he was waiting for Reiner to say another word.

Reiner sighed, a bit annoyed by Eren's stare. "Listen, Annie hardly talks about what she feels. Maybe she's interested, maybe she's not... I wouldn't know". He explained.

"But... you and Bertholdt are her best friends... aren't you?". Eren added.

"True, but we are not the **we talk about our feelings while crying on each other's shoulders** kind of friends. Although, Annie hasn't said anything about disliking Mikasa either so, I think she stands a good chance of, AT LEAST, become her friend". Said Reiner.

"Oh, forget it! Annie seems like the type that doesn't give a crap about anyone but herself, anyway. I bet Mikasa is better off without her". Eren sputtered.

"HEY! You don't know Annie. Don't you dare assuming such thing about her". Reiner frowned, upset.

Eren sighed, lowering his gaze. "I know... I'm sorry".

"You should get a girlfriend too, Jaeger. Perhaps, it could help you to calm down a little". Reiner raised one brow.

"Geez, thanks for the advice. I never thought about that before". Eren replied, sarcastically.

"Break is over". Reiner handed the bass to Eren, again. "You should keep practicing. Maybe as a bass player you could get a bunch of girls". He laughed.

"Hilarious". Eren let out.

Reiner leaned closer. "I'll ask Annie, okay? Now, play". He whispered.

Eren smiled brightly and began to practice once again.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, and her body temperature back to normal, Mikasa got out of bed. She went to her desk and took her sketchbook out of the drawer, also a pencil and an eraser, and went back to bed. Without a thought in her head, she began to draw. At first, there were only random lines and shades, but soon after it began to take shape.

When she was done, Mikasa's eyes widen. It was the first time she drew something else than a female body. She ran her fingertips on the paper, she knew she was smiling but she also felt an strange ache deep inside her chest. "What are you doing...?". Mikasa mumbled to herself and closed the sketchbook, placing in on top of her nightstand.

"I'm home!". Mikasa heard Eren's voice coming from downstairs. Minutes later, a knock on her door.

"Hi Eren". Mikasa said as Eren slowly opened the door.

"How are you feeling?". He said while walking towards the bed.

"Much better". Mikasa gave a faint smile.

Eren placed his hand over her forehead. "Well, no fever. That's great!". He cheered. "Anything interesting happened while I was at Reiner's?". He inquired.

Mikasa stared into Eren's eyes. She switched her gaze towards her door, she remembered Annie walking in her room, their exchange of words and Annie's cold hand against skin. Maybe she dreamed it or maybe it did happen, either way, it was her own private moment that she didn't feel like sharing; not even with Eren.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary". Mikasa looked at Eren.

Eren laughed, face palming himself. "That was a dumb question... What could possibly happen when you're in bed with a high fever". He said.

Mikasa looked down and smiled. "Right...". She let out while placing one hand over her stomach, right where Annie placed hers.

"Anyway, I hope you go to school tomorrow". He added and made his way towards the door. "Want me to get you something to eat?".

Mikasa shook her head.

"Okay then". He opened the door. "Sleep tight". He waved and exited Mikasa's room.

* * *

The next morning, Eren ran into Mikasa downstairs.

"Feeling better, huh?". He said, smiling.

"Yes. Time to go". Mikasa grabbed her backpack and opened the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!". Eren shouted and left with Mikasa to school.

Just like any other day, they encountered Armin at the entrance gate; and of course Ymir. When all of them entered their classroom, Mikasa looked in direction to Annie's desk. Just like any other day, Annie was busy talking to Bertholdt and Reiner; but it was only when Mikasa took a seat that Annie looked over her shoulder to look at Mikasa.

Eren wasn't the most discreet boy in the world, everybody knew that already, so the fact that he didn't approached Annie to say something about her visiting Mikasa while she was sick was a sign that Mikasa didn't tell him about what happened.

Mikasa locked her gaze with Annie's and gave her a single nod. Annie knew it was Mikasa's way to thank her for what happened, and also to let her know that it was something she was going to keep to herself, so Annie gave a single nod in return.

"Mikasa!". Sasha said, walking towards her desk. "Hey! I heard you were sick". She said.

"Yeah, just a cold... nothing to worry about". Mikasa smiled politely.

"I'm glad you're back...". Sasha smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "So... I was wondering... uhmm...". She hesitated. "There's a Math test coming soon and... I was wondering if you could help me study for it". Sasha smiled, nervous.

"Well...". Mikasa looked towards Annie and then back to Sasha. "We still have the project thing going on". She paused. "But I think we can work something out". She replied.

"Oh, great! Thank you so much!". Sasha said with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, wait!". Sasha ran back to her desk and came back with a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number". She said while writing it down. "Let me know when". She handed the paper to Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at Sasha's number. "Okay, I'll call you". She replied as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for such a long time without updating, but you know... life.
> 
> but hey! why are you reading this? there's an update up there... FINALLY!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first of... I just want to thank everyone that keeps reading what comes out of my brain. This would be my fanfic number 5, and the reason why I keep coming up with new stuff is because I feel like each story helps me to improve with my writing. Anyway, the length of each chapter is going to be a little bit longer than I'm used to, so it's going to take me a while to update; just so you all know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments about it are more than welcome. [My Tumblr](http://kriege-chan.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask any question or let me know if you want me to keep the story going. :)


End file.
